Another September
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: When Dekka Talent finds a diary under a dumpster she decides to use it in her first month at Coates Hopefully she can keep her secrets hidden from her new roommate, Diana. This is the a sequel to my story The First September, which is about Diana's first month at Coates. You definitely don't need to have read it to enjoy this. Rated T for safety. I obviously don't own Gone.
1. OC Guide

**A/N: This is some helpful information to help you navigate the complicated and sometimes confusing world of Another September.**

OC Guide

The "Loser" Clique:

Evangeline Ling: Evangeline is a plain but pretty Asian girl from an extremely religious family. She used to be friends with Diana's old roommate, Ivy who was expelled from Coates. She was sent to Coates for saying "oh my God" in a church. This is her second year at Coates.

Robby "Cork" Hamilton: Cork is a skinny boy with curly brown hair and green eyes. He is a con artist who is infamous for selling corks in the boxes of valuable items. This is his first year at Coates.

Gus Flemings: Overweight blonde boy who shares a room with his best friend Cork. He starts dating Evangeline somewhere around the start of lunch on September 7th. He had been at Coates for two years.

Courtney Browning: Red headed, chubby, freckle faced kleptomaniac with brown eyes and a pug nose. She is Evangeline's outspoken best friend and roommate. She has spent three years at Coates Academy.

Teachers:

Mr. Walters: Tall skinny man with black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He is a very enthusiastic man who teaches sixth grade math.

Mrs. Berber: Tired, overweight, forty-something woman who teaches physical science.

Megan Freedy: Fun loving young woman with curly red hair who teaches language arts. She is not very professional and insists that her students call her Miss Megan.

Mr. Stanley: Lazy, sports loving, history teacher.

Mr. Scabs: Ancient Computer Applications teacher who knows little to nothing about computers. Even though Dekka doesn't have him, her friends mention him and he comes into the story.

Mrs. Lindy: A self-proclaimed hippy who teaches art.

Mr. McCarthy: Gym teacher who tries (and fails) to control his unruly class.

Dekka and Caine's World History Group:

Tiffany: Ditzy blonde girl who likes to slack off

Rock: A stoner who has no idea what's going on most of the time

Dekka's Schedule

Advisory (Thursdays only)

Teacher: Mr. Walters

Classmates: Diana and Evangeline

Physical Science

Teacher: Mrs. Berber

Classmates: Caine (lab partner), Drake, Diana, Cork, and Gus

Language Arts

Teacher: Miss Megan

Classmates: Courtney

Sixth Grade Math

Teacher: Mr. Walters

Classmates: Rock

World History

Teacher: Mr. Stanley

Classmates: Caine, Tiffany, and Rock

Art

Teacher: Mrs. Lindy

Classmates: Diana

Gym

Teacher: Mr. McCarthy

Classmates: Caine, Diana, and Drake


	2. September 6th

**A/N: Ok, I'd like to begin by clearing up that there will not be any Brianna in this story. I have nothing against The Breeze, but I'm pretty sure it said that the year of the FAYZ was her first year at Coates in Hunger. I'm not exactly sure, though, so don't take me to the bank on that one. Now, a message for people who haven't read The First September: Thank you so much for reading this story. Even though I would love it if you read that story, you really don't have to. You currently know just as much about what happened at Coates the year before this story takes place. Now, for the people who HAVE read The First September: Thank you for coming back. You are all amazing. Dekka won't be as OOC as Diana was at the start of that story, but I did make her a tiny bit social. By the end of the story she should be the sixth grade version of her usual self. Also, there are some Diana lines I think that you guys will at least get a chuckle out of.**

September 6th:

My sixth grade year at Coates Academy is officially in session. I haven't actually started class yet, but I've already found a diary under a dumpster and confirmed my suspicion that this school year was totally going to suck. If you can't tell, it was the weirdest first day of school I'd ever had.

The chaos started the second I stepped out of my family's car, which was basically the upper class version of a mini-van. The lawn outside of Coates Academy looked like a scene from a jacked up movie where rich private school kids switched bodies with juvenile delinquents from the ghetto. Kids were smoking, drinking, and getting high. I think I even saw a couple of high schoolers having sex, but mostly the students were fighting. No, I think a better word would be brawling. Trying to kill each other would work, too.

I snuck around to the back lot where I could hopefully avoid the war that was going on in front of the school. I sat down next to the big black dumpster, which didn't smell very bad since nobody had used it yet this year. I put in my ear buds and set my iPod on shuffle. About two songs passed before I noticed something that looked like a box under the dumpster. I reached my hand under and fished the mysterious object out.

It was a small book, about the size of a medium length novel. It was bound in black leather with the word _Diary_ written on the front in fancy silver lettering. I'm not much of a snoop, but my curiosity did get the best of me. Just one peek wouldn't hurt anybody, especially if I didn't know anyone that the owner of the diary had written about. Unfortunately, the first few pages of the diary had been ripped out. Every last one of the remaining pages was blank.

I didn't have anybody's secrets, but I did have a pretty nice journal (once I had brushed all the dumpster dust off). I didn't really like the concept of having a diary and the way that diary had been written on the front, but I had the feeling it would be good to keep track of what went on at this school. If I show my parents all the horrible things that happen to me when I come home for the summer, they might realize that it was a stupid idea to send me here in the first place. Then I'll only have to go through one year in this hellhole they're trying to convince me is a school.

Okay, this is later in the day now. I wrote that first part when I was sitting in the back lot, where I waited until some of the "traffic" out front had cleared out. After that, I grabbed my suitcase and went to find my dorm room. After fifteen minutes of searching, I found it. My roommate was already inside. She was sitting on the bed with her face buried in a copy of Teen Vogue.

"Sup, I'm Dekka," I greeted.

"Diana Ladris," she replied, putting down her magazine and standing up so that she could analyze me.

It wasn't until she did this that I realized how hot she was. She had wavy dark brown hair that was almost black and intense chocolate brown eyes. She wore a purple blouse and dark skinny jeans that looked great on her body, which was really curvy for a sixth grader's.

"So, we're gonna be rooming together until senior year?" I wondered, not really believing my own luck.

"Unless one of us gets expelled," Diana teased.

"I don't think that's gonna happen to me," I replied.

"I didn't think it was going to happen to my roommate last year, either, but she didn't even make it through September," Diana told me.

"She got expelled in the first month?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that neither my face nor voice expressed the shock I was feeling, "What did she do?"

"I don't remember exactly, but I think she did a lot of things. Let see…she started that food fight, sent that letter to Drake, and she was totally emo," Diana listed.

"You mean she cut herself?" I wondered. I'm pretty sure that you couldn't be expelled for having an eclectic hairstyle and being overdramatic.

"I'm pretty sure she was. I found her trying to do something crazy to her arms with a knitting needle. God knows where she got those," Diana recalled.

"Did either of you knit?" I wondered.

"I sure as hell didn't," Diana answered confidently, "She might've. I wouldn't know. It's not like we were ever friends of anything."

I nodded to show I was listening.

"So is this your first year here?" Diana asked.

"Yep," I confirmed, "You?"

"It's my second," Diana informed me.

"Got any survival tips for me?" I requested.

"Don't get on my bad side," Diana threatened, "I made two different teachers quit last year. The first, Mrs. Stitch, only lasted a month. I got rid of her all by myself. The second one, Mr. Wilhelm, came in near the start of October and then "mysteriously disappeared" right around Christmas break. It was mostly because of me, but I had some help from this one guy, Caine Soren. If you ask him about he'll say it was all him, though. He's so annoying like that."

"Would you say that he's the most annoying person in class?"

"No, that has to be Drake Merwin. Do not sit next to him, no matter how cute you might think he is. I made that mistake on my first day last year and got stuck next to him up until Christmas break."

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, grey eyes, shark grin. He'd be hot if he wasn't a total psychopath."

"And this Caine guy?"

"He has amazing brown hair, but it's obvious that he spends at least an hour on it every morning. He has sparkly brown eyes. He's totally gorgeous, super confident, and he's got charisma coming out of his butt; but he still manages to suck with girls! It's hilarious. He's wrapped around my finger so tight you would need a crowbar to get him off. Sometimes I tell him that I want to study with him, and he practically does my homework for me! I could have him "help" you with yours too if you want."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Oh, c'mon. He's actually really smart, especially in history."

"I dunno, I'll consider it," I replied.

I wasn't really sure what I thought of Diana. She seemed really shallow, which I usually didn't like in a girl, but her beauty and fiery attitude definitely outweighed any flaws at this point. I didn't know much about this Drake guy, but Diana's description didn't exactly have me itching to find out any more. I wasn't sure how I felt about Caine. Diana was giving me some really mixed signals about him. When she first mentioned him I thought she hated his guts. Then, I thought she was into him when she started talking about his "amazing hair." By the time she had finished talking about him, I gave up trying to get an impression from her and decided to make my own opinions on him tomorrow, when I'd actually be going to class.

Nothing left to say,

Dekka Talent


	3. September 7th

**A/N: Caina shippers rejoice, I am here to promise you that this story is going to have more Caina than The First September. It won't be all about Caina, since this is Dekka's story, but they will have their moments.**

September 7th:

Today was my first day of actual classes. My first hour was Physical Science, which was taught by an obese woman in her mid-forties, named Mrs. Berber. She gave us a seating chart, which she had ordered alphabetically by last name. Mrs. Berber was so tired that she thought "introduce yourselves to your partner" was a gradable assignment that was supposed to take up the entire hour.

"So, what's your name?" I asked my partner. If you looked up "rich white douchebag" in the dictionary, you'd see what he looks like.

"I'm Caine Soren," he introduced himself, "And you are?"

"Dekka Talent."

"Great!" Caine exclaimed.

I was about to try and make conversation, but Caine got up and wandered to the middle of the room where Diana was arguing with her new lab partner, a blonde guy that must've been Drake.

The next class, English, wasn't much better. My teacher was a perky young woman with wild, curly, red hair. Most students would've called her Ms. Freedy, but she insisted that we all call her Ms. Megan. She let us pick our own seats, so I sat down next to Diana, who cast me a disgusted look but didn't drive me away. Ms. Megan spent most of the hour showing us pictures from the tropical cruise she went on that summer. Lots of the kids looked like they liked her, but she was too perky for me.

Third hour I had math, which was taught by Mr. Walters. He was a tall, thin man with pale skin and big blue eyes. His black hair was slicked into a comb over. Everything that Mr. Walters said was over enthusiastic. He was one of those teachers who wanted to get right into the lessons. He spent the hour explaining chapter one like it was the coolest thing ever.

After that we had lunch. Like breakfast and probably dinner, it was K-12. I'm not sure why they did that, since it just turned the lunchroom into the same kind of battle zone that the front lawn had been. I was going to eat somewhere quiet like the janitor's closet, or maybe the bathrooms; but Diana called me over to her table. If it had been anybody else, I probably would've ignored them, but Diana was my roommate. Plus, she was really hot.

When I sat down, Diana formally introduced me to Caine, who was staring at her with more hunger than he seemed to have for the baked bean casserole that we were being served. She purposefully forgot to introduce the boy she had been fighting with in science, but from the fact that he seemed to be violently stabbing his casserole with a fork to pass the time I was getting a sneaking suspicion that he was in fact Drake.

"So, what's it like being Diana's roommate?" Caine wondered.

"Yeah, I bet you'd like to know that," Diana replied, sounding irritated.

"No, I was just trying to have a conversation," Caine defended.

"Sure you were," Diana teased.

"I'm gonna go throw this away," Drake muttered.

"But you haven't stabbed it dead yet!" Diana exclaimed, her voice filled with fake horror.

Drake growled at her before he left for the garbage can.

"What's wrong with him?" I wondered.

"I ask myself the same thing every day," Diana replied.

"So, how long have you three been here?" I asked awkwardly. Talking to people had never been my strong suit.

"Diana showed up last year, my sentence began in fourth grade, and Drake got sent here in third," Caine explained.

"Cool, this is my first year," I told him.

"Hey, Diana," Caine said, ignoring me, "Give me your schedule."

"No way!" Diana protested, "That has stuff like my locker code and my computer password. I'll just tell you mine."

"Okay, start talking," Caine ordered.

"I have physical science next hour, then I have art, and my last hour is gym," Diana replied.

"Well, at least we have gym together," Caine responded, "My fourth hour is world history and fifth hour is math."

"Funny. I have world history with Caine, art with Diana, and gym with both of you. Small world," I stated.

"Well this is a private school," Caine replied.

"So, how have you guys' days been so far?" I inquired.

Fitting in at this school might not be as hard as I thought it would be. I already seemed to have been accepted into a pretty popular clique. I didn't wasn't exactly wild about any of them, but I could sit at their lunch table if it kept me from getting bullied.

Just as I was thinking that, Drake Merwin walked by and smashed my face into my tray of food. I tried to fight him, but that guy was stronger than he looked. Drake applied more pressure to the back of my head while Caine and Diana laughed at me. Just when I thought that Drake was going to break my nose, Caine told him to let me up.

I grabbed my smashed baked bean casserole and stormed off. My food hadn't been tasty in the first place but it wasn't even edible now. It was now seasoned with a couple of boogers and something red. Was that blood? I put my finger right beneath my nose. Yep, Drake had given me a nose bleed.

"Are you okay?" a skinny white boy with curly brown hair and green eyes wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"My name's Robby Hamilton, but everybody just calls me Cork," he answered.

"Why?" I wondered.

"No reason," he replied mischievously.

"Alright, then," I replied.

"My best friend's girlfriend got the same treatment you did," I replied, "Wanna come sit with us?"

I shrugged, which must've Cork taken as a yes since he dragged me to his table by the arm. An overweight blonde boy was wiping casserole off of a pretty Asian girl's face. Next to them, a chubby girl with auburn hair, freckles, and a pug nose was ranting about Caine, Drake, and Diana.

"This is my best friend, and roommate, Gus Flemings. Next to him we have his girlfriend of exactly sixteen minutes, Evangeline Ling. The angry red head sitting next to her is her best friend and roommate, Courtney," Cork introduced.

"Does everyone at this school get all buddy-buddy with their roommate?" I wondered.

"Pretty much," Gus answered.

"No, not all the time," Evangeline corrected him, "My friend Ivy was really close with her roommate for like the first week, but then her roommate turned into a total jerk."

"Just say bitch, Evie! That's what she is!" Courtney interrupted

"Who was her roommate?" I wondered.

"Diana Ladris," Evangeline answered.

At that moment, the bell rang. The rest of my classes were pretty boring. I was hoping Diana would apologize to me when we got back to her dorm, but she didn't get back until an hour after curfew. She had spent the whole afternoon hanging out with, you guessed it, Caine and Drake. Oh well, I wasn't really expecting her to apologize anyway.

Nothing more to say,

Dekka Talent


	4. September 8th

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me. I'm really glad that you like this story so much already. In this chapter, there's a part where everybody plays "sparkle." For those of you who have never played, the rules are really simple. A bunch of people sit in in a circle and spell a word together. For example, if the word was "cat" the first person in the circle would say C, the next person would say A, and the next person would say T. If one of the people got a letter wrong they would be out and the next person would restart the word. When you finish spelling the word, the next person says "sparkle" and they're out. The game continues until everyone except for one person has been eliminated. My teachers used to make my class play it all the time in elementary school (which is primary school for any of my readers across the pond who don't know that) to learn our spelling words. The book I reference in this chapter was Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer (which I obviously don't own). **

September 8th:

Not much happened during the school part of the second day of school. The real stuff happened when the school day was over. I had invited Courtney, Evangeline, Cork, and Gus over to my dorm to hang out after class. Unfortunately Diana had invited Caine and Drake.

"Get out," Caine ordered my new friends.

"No way," Courtney shot back.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Caine wondered angrily.

"Yeah," Drake agreed balling his hand into a fist.

"Let's not get violent, boys," Diana chided teasingly, "There's no need to waste your energy on pathetic little nerds like these guys."

"Hey, these "pathetic little nerds" are my friends," I defended.

"Wow, Dekka," Diana shot back, "I thought you'd be a Goth, not a loser."

"Really, I pegged her as a stoner for some reason," Caine butted in.

"It was probably the dread locks," Drake decided.

"They're cornrows, not dreadlocks," I corrected.

"Whatever," Diana replied, "Can you guys just leave now?"

"No way!" Courtney protested.

"We have just as much right to be here as you do," Evangeline reasoned.

"We actually have more right, because there's five of us and only three of you!" Cork exclaimed.

"Well, I Diana has been in the room longer than Della," Caine countered.

"My name is Dekka," I corrected.

"Same difference," Caine responded with a shrug.

"Not really," I told him.

"Guys, guys, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. I have an idea!" Gus interrupted. Once he our attention he said, "We should have a contest for who gets to use the room and who has to use somebody else's."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Caine decided. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What kind of contest should it be?" Evangeline wondered.

"We should have a fight," Drake suggested deviously.

"We could play "name that tune!"" Evangeline suggested happily.

"Wait, when did we decide on having a stupid idea contest?" Diana wondered.

"Hey, my idea wasn't stupid!" Evangeline and Drake shouted in unison.

"Sarcasm is my thing guys," Diana taunted.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Drake growled.

"I got it!" Gus exclaimed, "We could play sparkle!"

"What?" Drake wondered doubtfully.

"Do you mean that spelling game from second grade?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun," Gus replied.

"Well, it will be over really quickly since there's only seven of us," Evangeline replied.

"Fine, we'll do it," Caine muttered.

We all sat in a circle. We decided to start at Caine and go counter clockwise. Since it was too easy to cheat by picking words that would rig the game so one team from winning, we spent an hour arguing about how to prevent it. Eventually she decided that one of Diana's friends would call out a page number, which I would then find in one of her books. After that, Gus would call out a paragraph number and the first word in the paragraph. I would read it out loud and then the sparkle players would spell it. Gus and I weren't allowed to play so our team didn't have an unfair advantage. We had been chosen to sit out because Gus was way smarter than the rest of the kids and nobody knew how smart I was.

"Ok, can we finally start now?" I wondered.

"We've finally reached an agreement so, yes, we can," Caine stated.

"Awesome, who's going first?" I asked.

That caused twenty fine more minutes of arguing because Caine refused to let anybody but him go first. Eventually, we all gave in and decided to go clockwise beginning with Caine.

"Ok, Caine, give me a page number," I requested halfheartedly.

"I'll pick page number 325," Caine randomly selected.

"All right," I replied, finding the right page, "What paragraph number?"

"I dunno, how many are there?" Gus asked from halfway across the room. He wasn't allowed sit anywhere near me so our team couldn't cheat.

"14," I responded.

"I guess I'll pick 10," Gus decided.

"Alright, the word is "Edward,"" I announced.

"E," Caine began.

"D," Courtney spelled.

"W," Diana continued.

"A," Courtney added.

"R," Drake followed.

"D," Cork concluded.

"Sparkle," Caine muttered.

"That's double irony," Diana noted as Caine left the circle.

"Bet that you're real glad you spent half an hour whining so you could be first now," Diana taunted.

About twenty minutes later, sparkle was over. Evangeline had won so my friends got to stay in the dorm room. Diana and her friends had to hang out in Caine and Drake's room. None of the said goodbye unless "anybody who looks through my underwear drawer loses a finger" was code for goodbye here at Coates.

"Hey, Dekka, wanna buy a phone?" Cork offered, pulling a Verizon box out of his backpack.

"Don't waste a single penny on one of Robby's scams," Courtney advised.

"Trust me Dekk-ster, it's not a scam," Cork told me.

"Never call me Dekk-ster again,' I ordered, dead serious.

"It's just a box of corks," Evangeline told me.

"That's how he got sent to Coates," Gus explained.

"Thanks for screwing me, guys," Cork muttered, "I totally had her."

"No you didn't," I corrected her.

"Plus, Dekka's a friend," Evangeline told him, "And friends don't scam friends."

"So, that's why they call you cork," I said.

"Nope, they call me cork because that's what my brain is made of," Cork said sarcastically.

"That explains a lot," Courtney taunted.

"So, how long have all of you been here?" I wondered.

"This is my third year, Evie and Gus are on their second, and Cork is a newbie like you," Courtney told me.

"Got any good tips?" I wondered.

"Don't eat anything with tuna in it," Evangeline told me, "You'll be puking for days."

"Keep an eye on your drink at all times when you're in the rec room," Courtney instructed.

"Never, ever get on your roommate's bad side," Gus told me, "If my parents weren't so insistent that I go here, I would've transferred after my first month here."

"Because of her?" I wondered.

"Yep, she told the entire school about my crush on our teacher last year, Mrs. Stitch," Gus replied.

"You had a crush on the teacher?" I asked.

"It was a stupid elementary school thing," Gus explained.

"Was she hot?" I wondered.

"Not really, she was an old lady," Gus admitted, "I don't know what I was thinking. Everyone started making fun of me for it. Well, everyone besides Evangeline."

"That's when he started talking about you, Evie," Cork recalled, "Every night he'd say stuff like "Evamgeline's so nice, and so pretty, and she smells nice too!""

"Shut up, Cork," Gus muttered, chucking Diana's pillow at him.

"Dude, you throw like a girl!" Cork exclaimed, dodging Gus's shot.

I chucked my own pillow at him, without missing.

"Girl, you throw like a dude!" Cork teased.

My friends left my room when Diana came back. It was mostly because they didn't want to break curfew, but they also wanted to get away from my roommate.

"Hey, Dekka, wanna watch a movie?" Diana asked.

"Um…sure," I replied cautiously.

"Don't be scared, I don't bite. That's Drake," Diana joked.

"Sorry, if I can't trust you after lunch yesterday," I replied.

"Oh, don't be mad about that," Diana encouraged me, "The guys and I were just messing around, don't take it personal."

"Your friend Drake gave me a nose bleed," I reminded her coldly, "I'm gonna take it personal."

"Why does he always have to take it too far?" Diana wondered rhetorically, "Now I'm gonna have another roommate that hates me."

"I don't _hate _you," I reassured her.

"Well, that's good," Diana commented, "I don't wanna be your new BFF or anything, but it would be nice if we tried to get along."

"I can do that," I agreed.

"Shake on it?" Diana offered, extending her hand.

"Sure," I agreed.

I took her hand in mine. When they touched, it was like electricity shot out from her palm and into mine. Then, the sparks traveled through my body, making me feel warm and alive. When the handshake was over I almost didn't want to let go of her hand, but I knew she would think I was weird if I didn't.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Diana wondered.

"I like action movies," I told her, "What are you into?"

"I like comedies," Diana told me.

"Yeah, comedies are fine," I agreed.

"We could watch an action comedy," Diana suggested, "Too bad I didn't pack any of those."

"I have the green hornet," I told her.

We ended up watching that, halfway through the movie Diana fell asleep. I watched the rest of the movie enjoying her head on my shoulder. She was one of those girls who wore awesome perfume that made them always smell nice. Even after a long day at school her hair and makeup were still perfect. I guess all the time she spent on them in the morning paid off. When the movie ended, I decided she would probably want to sleep in her bed so I carried her over to her own bed. She was pretty light so I had no trouble carrying her. After I had set her in bed, I couldn't help but take one last look at her before turning out the lights.

Nothing left to say,

Dekka Talent


	5. September 9th

**A/N: This chapter is actually based off of some real experiences I had in middle school. I actually had to go to advisory, but we luckily never had to watch anything like the video that Dekka has to see. We did have to watch Full House, though. (I'm pretty sure that wasn't part of the recommended curriculum.) **

September 9th:

This year, the not-so-wonderful folks at Coates Academy were going to implement something brand new this year in all of their middle school and high school classrooms. It was called advisory. Every Thursday we're going to begin the day by going to our advisory classroom with about fourteen other kids. Apparently, we're supposed to talk about what we want to be when we grow up and where we want to go to college, along with other issues like bullying and peer pressure. Our class did not do that.

"Alright, class!" My advisor and math teacher Mr. Walters exclaimed happily, "We're gonna start off class with a super fun video!"

"What are you on?" Diana wondered, "Because nobody can be that happy on a Thursday morning without using some sort of miracle drug."

"Oops! You've blown my cover Diana!" Mr. Walters announced, "I am high on something, but worry not, it's completely legal! Do you want to know what it is!?"

"Of course I do," Diana replied sarcastically, "I just asked you because I wanted to be trapped in this pointless conversation."

"I'm high on positivity!" Mr. Walters exclaimed, completely ignoring Diana, "Now for that video clip!"

Mr. Walters spent about ten minutes trying to get the Smart Board to play the video clip that the head mistress had sent him. When he finally got the video to work we saw a black screen with the words "The Coates Academy Sixth Grade Teachers Present…" written in a fancy white font. That message faded away to reveal the worst title I'd ever seen: "Advisory-bob Sixth Grader-pants."

The black background faded into the Computer Applications teacher, Mr. Scabs. He probably should've retired about twenty years ago. Mr. Scabs was an ancient man who mainly communicated by wheezing. Nobody had any idea how he became the Computer Applications teacher, since he didn't know anything about computers. For this video he was dressed up in pirate garb and standing behind a picture frame that two other teachers were obviously holding in front of him.

"Are you ready kids?" He wheezed.

There was a silence that probably should've been filled by the class saying "Aye-aye, captain!"

"No! No! No!" Mr. Walters shouted angrily, pausing the video, "This will not do! You were supposed to respond by shouting "aye-aye, captain!" We're going to restarted the video and this time you're going to respond in the proper manner, understand!?"

"I think you need to ask your dealer for some more "positivity," Mr. Walters," Diana teased, making air quotes when she said positivity.

"I'm not going to stand for any of your snark, missy!" Mr. Walters bellowed.

"That's what they all say," Diana replied with a laugh.

"Okay, now!" Mr. Walters continued enthusiastically, "And be sure to respond correctly, or I'll give you detention for the rest of the month!"

Wow, harsh.

We restarted the video. This time when Mr. Scabs asked us if we were ready, most of the class said "aye-aye captain!" When he told us that he couldn't hear us, lots of the annoying kids screamed it to the heavens.

The rest of the video wasn't much better. It was just mostly just Mr. Walters prancing through the halls in a yellow sweatshirt while a man who was probably the choir teacher sang their own version of the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song. Here are the lyrics:

Main singer: Who gets confused when their looking for class?

Teacher chorus: Advisory Bob Sixth Grader Pants!

Main singer: Who does not know he's in need of a pass?

Teacher chorus: Advisory Bob Sixth Grader Pants!

Main singer: If advice for middle school's something you wish…

Teacher chorus: Advisory Bob Sixth Grader Pants!

Main Singer: Talk to your advisor, they'll help you with this!

All: Advisory Bob Sixth Grader Pants, Advisory Bob Sixth Grader Pants, Advisory Bobbbbb Sixth Grader Paaaaants

(Cut to scene of Mr. Walters playing recorder).

The song was horrible. It didn't flow and none of the teachers could sing. There wasn't even a plot, it was just a really dumb theme song. As a sixth grade advisory student, I was honestly offended.

"Um, Mr. Walters?" Evangeline, the only other person that I knew in my advisory, asked.

"What is it Evangeline!?" Mr. Walters replied.

"Please don't yell at me, but why exactly did we have to watch that?" Evangeline wondered timidly.

"Because it's a comprehensive introduction to advisory delivered in an entertaining and comedic package!" Mr. Walters explained happily.

"Um…what exactly is being delivered in this entertaining and comedic package?" Evangeline wondered nervously.

"Well, you see…" Mr. Walters began, "It tells us all about…uh...I…maybe it could…no, that wouldn't work…just give me a second! I'll think of something!"

We waited while Mr. Walters tried to think of something that the video taught us.

"Honestly, I have no idea what that was supposed to teach you. The headmistress just gave me a bonus for doing the video," Mr. Walters sighed, "Just, I don't know, mingle for the rest of the rest of the class."

I was surprised. This year, sweet and shy Evangeline Ling had "broken" a teacher before sassy Diana Ladris. She hadn't even tried to do it. It was the perfect example of killing with kindness.

Nothing Left to Say,

Dekka Talent


	6. September 10th

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm very busy with the 2013 Gone Awards and my other stories (The Battle of Perdido Gulch and Where the Music Led Them). Updates will get faster when I finish up my Western AU, but until then I might be kind of slow. Bear with me though, I will have lots of interesting drama planned along with more comedy.**

September 10th:

Surprisingly enough, Diana and I had become fast friends. She sat next to me in every class that she could. She was witty, brave, gorgeous, and totally hot. She ran with the boys without compromising any of her girly-ness. She almost made me smile, which was pretty tough to do. I wasn't madly in love with her or anything, but I was pretty sure that I was crushing on her.

I doubt that she felt the same way. She was REALLY straight (if you know what I mean). She did seem to like me, though. She had even offered to give me a makeover. I turned her down, though. I wasn't going to change my look for some girl, no matter how much I liked her.

I'm pretty sure she'd been telling Caine good things about me, because he had actually remembered my name. People didn't usually do that, but that had never bothered me. I liked solitude, but it was kind of nice being part of a group. Correction: it was kind of nice being so close with the girl I was starting to like.

I did not really like being part of a group. Especially not in world history. The only person who liked it less than I did was Caine. We were both in the same group for Mr. Stanley's fourth hour. The other two people in our group were a stoner who had been aptly nicknamed Rock and a ditzy blonde named Tiffany. Mr. Stanley made us do almost every assignment as a group while he watched sports shows on ESPN. The only thing we had to help us understand our assignments was our textbook, since Mr. Stanley told us that anybody who bugged him while he was watching TV got detention for a week.

That meant Caine, Rock, Tiffany, and I were on our own. We all had very different study styles. I absent-mindedly skimmed the assigned reading and wrote down the key points in my notes, Rock ripped out the pages to roll joints, and Tiffany never even opened hers. Caine was the only person in our group, and possibly the whole class, who actually tried. He kept a neat red notebook that he had filled with detailed Cornell notes. We were only one week in, and he already had Spark Notes for the Stone Age. By the end of the year, he would most likely have a complete summary of everything that had ever happened to the world.

"Alright," Caine announced at the beginning of the hour, "The board says that our assignment is to "work as a group to define the Unit 1 vocabulary words." I say we should each pick a word, look up the definition, and then share it with the group. Then, we'll repeat that until we're done."

The group murmured our approval.

"I'll take anthropology," Caine decided.

"Ok, I'll take…hominid," I decided, looking at the list of words on the board.

"Wait? Where are you getting those words?" Tiffany wondered.

"The white board that's right in front of your face," Caine replied.

"Oh," Tiffany replied. Then, she turned around and started trying to flirt with some guy who was halfway across the room.

A little than a minute later Caine exclaimed, "Done!"

A few minutes later, I was also done.

Ten minutes later, Rock and Tiffany still hadn't said they were done.

"Are you guys even working?" Caine wondered, irritated.

"Yeah, totally!" Tiffany lied.

"We were supposed to be working?" Rock wondered.

"Yes! We were all supposed to be working!" Caine exclaimed.

"I finished ten minutes ago," I stated.

"Yes, and I thank you for that," Caine said to me, then he turned to our other group members and said, "OK, did you guys even look up the words?"

"Yeah! I had looked up…dikes," Tiffany shot back, randomly picking a word off of the list.

"And what is a dike?" Caine asked his voice sounded like he was talking down to a little kid while trying to restrain himself from hurting somebody.

"It's, like, a lesbian, right?" Tiffany responded.

Oh no she didn't. It took all of my resistance not to punch that homophobic bitch down, right there. I probably would've if we weren't in the middle of the class.

"That's not the right definition," Caine groaned.

"Who made you the king of world history?" Tiffany wondered, "You told me to look up a word and I did. Don't go around telling me that I got it wrong."

"But you did get it wrong, and you never even opened the text book!" Caine argued.

"Well, I just knew what it meant beforehand," Tiffany shot back.

"No! You didn't!"

"Then what's the real definition, genius?" Tiffany challenged.

"I don't know the exact definition because we haven't read that chapter yet, but I think it has something to do with flooding," Caine supplied.

"I don't know if Caine's right, but I do know that Mr. Stanley wouldn't assign such a hate-filled swear word as a vocabulary word," I chimed in, glaring at Tiffany.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you two," Tiffany replied with fake sincerity, "I should've known that you two were gay."

"Shut the hell up," I growled. I didn't exactly want a bigot like Tiffany to know my sexuality, but I wasn't about to lie about it either.

"I'm not gay!" Caine denied, "What would make you think that?"

"You don't have a girlfriend and you care way too much about how you look," Tiffany reasoned.

"Stereotypes like that are full of shit," I responded angrily.

"Yeah," Caine agreed, "And just because I don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean that I don't want one."

"Really? I'm totally available!" Tiffany informed us.

"Don't worry, I know that," Caine replied, "We all know that."

I nodded to prove him right.

"Even I know that, dude," Rock added, "And I'm still kind of high."

"Really? I never would've guessed," Caine responded with a bitter dryness.

Nothing Left to Say,

Dekka Talent


	7. September 11th

September 11th:

"Hey, Dekka. How good are you in a fight?" Diana wondered.

"Why?" I asked in response.

"Well, there was this guy, Josh, and he was trying to harass me. I was thinking maybe you could teach him not to mess with me. I'd do it myself, but I can't fight to save my life," Diana said.

"Isn't this usually Caine's department?" I asked.

Caine Soren only existed for three purposes. The first, and most annoying, was endless stories and information about himself that nobody else really cared about. Secondly, he was really good at history and you could discreetly copy some of his answers if you'd forgotten to do your homework. The final purpose that he served was Diana Ladris' personal bodyguard. If somebody got on Diana's bad side, she told Caine who made them mysteriously get injured. The worst part was that nobody really knew his victims got injured because nobody ever saw him do it, including the kids he beat up. The teachers, who he had brainwashed into worshipping him, never pinned any of it on him even when he bragged about doing it in the middle of the cafeteria.

"He has this stupid Young Politicians Club. The meeting goes all day since this is the first session this year," Diana said.

"I'd love to help you, but I've never been in a fight either."

"Well, Josh is a twig. He'll be the perfect person to start with."

"Start with?"

"This is Coates, Dekka. You either learn to fight or get somebody else to do it for you."

"I like you, Diana, but I'm not gonna be your personal body guard."

"Don't worry, I have Caine for that. I'm actually making you pummel Josh for your own benefit. Beating somebody up is like survival here at Coates. You're never gonna be cool unless you do it. I'm just trying to find somebody who actually deserves it."

"Fine. I'll do it."

I wasn't really looking forward to fighting this Josh kid, but Diana had made some good points. I didn't really care about being cool, but I definitely didn't want to be a loser. I just wanted to be left alone. I figured beating somebody up would be enough to scare most of the people at Coates away from me.

The fight was scheduled for five pm in the wreck room, which was the Coates Academy version of a rec room. Remember how I described the front lawn on the first day? This was ten times worse.

"Are you ready for this?" Diana wondered.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

Diana pulled me up onto a big empty table. Josh was standing on the opposite end. He didn't look like somebody who would be easy to beat. Sure, he was shorter and skinnier than I was but he had crazy in his eyes. He looked like he couldn't wait to rip me to shreds.

"In this corner, weighing in at…um…more than the other guy, we have Dekka Talent!" Diana announced.

She strutted down the table and gestured to Josh.

"And in this corner we have Josh Kippers, who can't weigh more than ninety!"

Josh walked to the center of the table and Dekka beckoned for me to do the same.

"Now, I want anything but a good clean fight. Just try not to kill each other," Diana said, "Now shake hands and come out fighting!"

Josh shook my hand vigorously. Halfway through the shake, Josh yanked my hand back and pulled me down onto the table. Everybody laughed as I face planted. I got up, dusted myself off, and charged at Josh like a rhino. I shoved him onto his butt, which turned the laughers over to my side. Josh sprang towards my face and tried to charge at me in the same way that I had charged him. I pushed him away and he landed on his bottom again. This time, I wasn't waiting for Josh to get back up. I tried to do a pile driver, but I'm pretty sure that I looked a lot more like a breaching whale that just happened to land on him. When I had him trapped beneath me, Josh started clawing me and he even bit my arm. I shook him off, and rose to my feet. Josh did the same and we squared off, each of us quickly sizing up our opponent. Then, I kicked him hard in the crotch. Josh crouched down in pain and made a whimpering noise.

"FIN-ISH HIM! FIN-ISH HIM!" The crowd chanted.

I shot Diana a confused look. I thought we weren't supposed to kill anybody.

"Push him off the table!" Diana cried.

I did as she said, and Diana climbed up onto the table. She grabbed my hand and raised my arm above my head like I was a champion boxer.

"We have a winner!" Diana shouted.

Ti looked into the audience. I saw kids of both genders laughing at Josh, sexist boys booing me, and Josh giving me the death glare. I had expected all of that, but I did see something that took me as a surprise. Caine was standing a few rows back, thoughtfully analyzing me.

"What's Caine doing here?" I asked Diana when we got off the table.

"His loser club probably got out early," Diana told me.

"What loser club?" Caine wondered, walking up behind us.

"Young Politicians, remember? You had an all-day meeting today," Diana said to him.

"Oh, yeah. I did," Caine agreed.

"Is Drake here too?" I asked. Caine and Diana never seemed to go anywhere without him.

"I don't think so," Caine replied.

"He's not really necessary to our little clique. Right, Caine?" Diana asked.

"I'm still not sure yet," Caine replied.

Nothing Left To Say,

Dekka Talent

**A/N: Woohoo! Updating in school! (Don't worry, I'm not a bad child. I'm at lunch right now.) Sorry it took so long to update. I was finishing up my Western AU, The Battle of Perdido Gulch (check it out!). This was my favorite chapter of this story yet. What was yours? Also, has anybody figured out why Diana is being so nice to Dekka yet? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but the next one is gonna have a pretty funny misunderstanding. **


	8. September 12th

September 12th:

Today at lunch, I sat with my "loser friends" as Diana called them. I'd been hanging out with her a lot lately, and I didn't want them to think that I'd forgotten all about them.

"Dekka! We were worried that you'd been brainwashed!" Cork exclaimed.

"Nah, I've just been really busy recently."

"Yeah, hanging out with evil witches, manipulative bastards, and psychopaths who want nothing more than to rip you limb from limb," Courtney said.

"Don't judge books by their cover. Diana and Caine aren't that bad. Don't worry, guys. You're still my best friends," I told them, "How have things been?"

"Pretty bad. My brother, Evan, found out that I was dating Gus and the little tattletale told my parents. They totally freaked and made me break up with him."

"Aw, that sucks," I replied.

"We're still friends, though," Gus said.

"That's good," I agreed.

I was surprised that Evangeline's parents were mad about her dating Gus. They had the sexual chemistry of a puppy and a kitten in a pre-school classroom.

"Show Dekka your hands, Cork!" Courtney encouraged.

"Why?" I wondered.

"She bet me that I couldn't drink an entire blender full of a green olive/avocado/pickle smoothie in 10 minutes without throwing up. I lost, so I had to let her paint my nails," Cork explained, holding out his hands. His nails were coated in lime green polish.  
"Do like the color choice? I think it brings out my eyes," Cork teased.

"Really? Because I chose it to remind you of your failure," Courtney cut in.

"I can't believe you thought you could win a bet like that," I said.

"Yeah, even I couldn't do that and I have a stomach of steel," Gus said.

"Do you wanna hear about what I've been up to?" I asked.

"We've already heard," Courtney said.

"Yeah, I was at the fight," Cork began, "You were totally badass!"

"Thanks," I replied.

"Did you see me in the audience?" He asked.

"Sorry, but no. Were you in the back?" I wondered.

"No, I was up in the front row. Right next to Diana Ladris."

So that's why I hadn't noticed him.

"Sorry, but I didn't see you. I was really confused when I was up there," I replied.

"It's fine, just look for me next time you're fighting some kid on top of a table. I'll be standing right up front."

"Hopefully there isn't going to be a next time," I told him.

When lunch was over I went back to my dorm. I was kind of worried that Diana would make fun of me for hanging out with Cork, Evangeline, Courtney, and Gus. I definitely wasn't going to let it show. When Diana got back from lunch, she didn't mock me. Instead, something totally crazy happened.

"Hey, Dekka. This is going to sound really awkward, and you'll probably think I'm crazy when I'm done talking. There's really no easy way to say it, so I'm just gonna shoot straight with you. When I held up your hand at the end of the fight yesterday, I felt something," Diana said.

Yeah, that actually happened. I never thought it would've, but it actually did.

"Me too," was my only response.

"You did? That's awesome. I was worried that I was going to have spend the next couple of weeks trying to figure you out. You don't care if I tell Caine, do you?"

"No, not really. Why does he care?"

"He's just like us. Well, not really just like us, but he's similar."

"But, he told me that he wasn't in history class."

"How did that come up? I told him that he wasn't discreet enough with it."

"No, he's definitely hiding it. This girl, Tiffany, was just making assumptions. Caine told her she was being crazy and covered it up."

"She's not still, suspicious is she?"

"Nope. Why do you two care so much about keeping it a secret?"

"People would treat us like freaks, especially at a school like this."

"That's true. Does Drake know?"

"Yeah."

"Is he cool with it?"

"Not really. He doesn't really care about what I do, but he's pretty much terrified of Caine."

"I guess that makes sense. It's cool that they're still friends, though."

"Yeah, so cool," Diana muttered.

There was a short awkward silence.

"So, what does this mean for us?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Not much. Sometimes everyone will meet up, almost like a club, but we're not like a tightknit group or anything."

"Everyone, who do you mean by everyone?"

"Caine, this elementary schooler named Bug, you, and I are the only ones I know about right now, but I'm trying to find more."

"That's cool," I said casually.

Truthfully, it was way more than cool. The most popular kids in the grade were secretly gay, and one of them was my hot crush!

Nothing more to say,

Dekka Talent

**A/N: Make sure that you don't forget about Evangeline's little brother, Evan. He'll be coming back in a couple of chapters or so. It's been very interesting writing this story. It's so different than The First September. Unlike Diana, Dekka doesn't need to do much changing to become the girl that we meet in Gone. It's also fun, but sometimes tricky, going from the puppet master role that Diana is narrating from to the more ignorant position that Dekka is speaking from. I almost want to start taunting you readers by singing "I know something that you don't!" over and over again in an annoying voice. Luckily, I'm nice, so I probably won't do that. (Key word: probably). Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. September 15th

**A/N: We're halfway through! Even though this chapter is a little on the shorter side I'm proud of it, I feel like it has a good mix of comedy and drama. Also, the plot seriously thickens.**

September 15th:

In art class in sit right between Caine and Diana. Caine was supposed to have math, but he had somehow persuaded the teachers to give him the exact same schedule as Diana. Were all best friends that close? I don't really know. I've never really had one. I've had a couple of good friends before, but never one I'd call my "best" friend. Before I got to my seat they were in some argument that I obviously wasn't part of.

"C'mon, she's a reader who can fight," Diana said.

"Yeah, but I already have a reader and she can't fight like Drake," Caine replied.

"C'mon. I've never met somebody easier to manipulate in my whole life. She'd be your little slave. Well, if you can call her little."

"Drake's my slave. I don't need a replacement."

"She's kind of pretty. Wouldn't it be awesome to have two beautiful girls to follow you around wherever you go?"

"Obviously, but it would be embarrassing to have her replace Drake."

"Why?"

"First of all, she's taller than me. Secondly, I don't want some girl-"

"You don't want some girl doing what?" I asked, taking my seat.

"It's nothing," Caine told me.

He was smiling, but his eyes said _I dare you to keep asking questions. It's been a couple of weeks since I killed somebody._

"Ok class, today's assignment is to draw what peace means to you," our teacher, Mrs. Lindy, announced before trailing off into a lecture about the evils of LBJ and the Vietnam War. She was an old woman who had been a teenager in the sixties. I guess she never let go of those golden years, because she still wore hippy clothes and obsessed over the Beatles.

"So, what does peace mean to you two?" Diana asked. I doubt that there was anyone on the planet naïve enough to miss the insincerity in her voice.

"That's a very interesting question, Diana," Caine replied, "I think that peace means dancing on the gravestones on my enemies."

"My definition of peace is going to be a giant fire burning up everything in the world but this corner of the art table."

"Wouldn't there be problems between us three if we were the only people left in the world?" Caine wondered.

"That's it. You're being taken by the fire," Diana decided, "Now it's peaceful."

"But what if you and Dekka start fighting?" Caine asked.

"Why so pessimistic, Caine? It's that type of attitude that got you shoved into the fire in the first place."

"Well, if I'm currently burning to a crisp I don't really have much to be optimistic about, do I?"

"What are you talking about? There's tons of things to look forward to while you're on fire," Diana teased, "Can you go get us paper, Dekka?"

"Alright," I said. When I brought back the paper it seemed like they had rekindled their old argument about replacing Drake with some girl. Was I the girl? I wasn't sure, but I decided that it would be best if I didn't get involved. I tried not to mess with other people's business.

"So, when did you find out?" Caine asked, his eyes darting suspiciously from left to right.

"Just this summer. I'd been kind of suspicious about it before that, but that's when it really came clear to me," I said.

"How did you find out?" Diana wondered.

"Well, there was this really awesome girl I knew. We been hanging out together for a while, but it was just as friends. Then, we went to Claim Jumper one night and she kissed me in the parking lot," I recalled.

Nobody spoke. Diana scooted her stool away from me with an uncomfortable look. Caine wasn't making eye contact with me because he was looking over at Diana. His eyes were silently asking _what the hell?_

I was seriously confused. Hadn't I answered his question? Weren't they both gay?

"I thought you said she was one of us," Caine said. If it was possible to growl smoothly, he was doing it.

"Yeah, you just haven't heard the whole story yet," Diana replied, "This girl just started harassing her. So, Dekka freaked out and used her powers on her. I only looked confused because I thought that she was a reader. We had a little miscommunication, didn't we Dekka?"

Uh, yeah. We did. And that is most definitely NOT what happened. I would've corrected Diana, but something told me that would be a bad idea right now. Plus, I remembered Gus' warning: never do anything to get on Diana's bad side.

"I wouldn't call it little," I said, "But, yeah, there was definitely a misunderstanding. Why did you tell him I was a reader? I have a different power."

"Keep your voice down," Caine shushed me, "Do you want the entire school knowing that we're mutants?"

We were mutants now? Alright. I thought we were gay, but that works too.

"Of course not," I replied.

"So what's your power?" Caine asked.

I don't know! I just found out about this whole power thing!

"She wants it to be a surprise," Diana replied.

"How long do I have to wait?" Caine wondered.

Diana looked at me like she expected me to know the answer. How was I supposed to know? I didn't even know what my powers were! I went with the first day that popped into my mind.

"Saturday."

Nothing left to say,

Dekka Talent


	10. September 16th

September 16th:

I can't believe I only have one day to figure out what my powers are. I don't even know what powers are! Are they talking about superpowers, because that's seriously insane! My big surprise for Caine tomorrow had been on my mind all day, making this the worst Friday ever.

I wish I would've given myself more time to figure this out. At least I didn't have to do this alone. Diana was there to help, more or less.

"I can't believe you never told me you were lesbian!" Diana told me.

"Says the girl with "powers." What's that all about anyway?" I asked.

"Caine, Bug, and I have mutant powers. Caine is pretty sure that they're caused by the power plant down in Perdido Beach, but he's not exactly a genius so I wouldn't put much trust in it."

"I thought you were all gay."

"Great deductive reason skills on that one, Sherlock."

"Well, it makes a lot more sense than you guys being mutants. That sounds like something out of a TV show."

"Well, it's true. I could prove it if my power wasn't so lame."

"What is your so called power?"

"I can read other people's powers."

"What?"

"I can tell how strong they are. I rate on a scale of one to four."

"Like cell phone bars?"

"Yeah, I kind of like that."

"Can you tell what people's powers actually are? That's what we need right now."

"I wish."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

When Diana said that she had it covered I thought she was going to make me take an online quiz for reference or tell me that Bug was a mind reader. Instead she took me up to the roof with a large bag of stuff.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked, "Is this even allowed?"

"Yeah, they just let two sixth grade girls wander up to the roof at a school for rich and troubled kids," Diana said, "Its fine, though. We never get caught."

"We?"

"Me, Bug, and Caine. Sometimes Drake, if he's really bored. We come up here for a private place to practice our powers. It's totally safe because Caine has telekinesis."

"Yeah, but neither of us do."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Maybe you have telekinesis."

"I sure hope so," I said.

I had never been afraid of heights, but it was a really tall school. I didn't even want to think about what kind of injuries you'd get from falling off this roof.

"Think fast!" Diana called chucking a textbook at my head.

"Are you trying to kill me⁉" I asked.

"I'm trying to see if you're telekinetic."

"By throwing your math book at my head? That hurt!"

"I did nothing of the sort. I threw Caine's math book at your head."

"Well, I don't have telekinesis. Can you be done throwing books at me?"

"Nope!" Diana exclaimed happily.

"Are you trying to tick me off?" I wondered.

"Why would you think that?" Diana asked teasingly, hurling another book at me.

"Because you keep throwing books at me."

"No I'm not," Diana said with all the snootiness bratty little girl.

"This isn't funny, Diana."

"I think it is."

"Well, if you're just gonna mess with me I'm gonna go back to the dorm."

"You're not gonna get mad?"

I shook my head.

"Dammit."

"Dammit?"

"Yeah, Caine discovered his powers last year when he lost his temper with some guy named Trent. He threw him into a wall," Diana told me.

"Well I don't lose my temper very often. How did you discover yours?"

"It doesn't matter."

"We have to find my powers by Saturday. Anything matters. Just tell me."

"No, it makes me sound like I have a thing for Caine."

"Would you rather sound like you have a thing for Caine now with just me around, or later when he forces you to testify for him when he's on trial for my murder?"

"He wouldn't kill you. The worst he ever did was send somebody to the ER."

"Well, I don't really wanna go to the ER. Let's try and find out what my powers are. That's assuming I actually have powers."

"Trust me on this. You have powers."

Just then, I heard the sound of the trap door that led up to roof clicking open. I looked nervously over my shoulder to see Drake.

"Hey Drake, where's Caine?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Not here," Drake answered mischievously.

"Please tell me you're here to throw yourself off the roof and kill yourself," Diana said.

"Not exactly," Drake said with a smile.

Diana and I exchanged cautious looks. We both knew that Drake was up to no good, but we didn't seem to know what. I think I had his intentions figured out but I had no idea how to stop him. I couldn't grab him and force him back into the building. He would beat me up. I knew that I couldn't beat him up, he was the best fighter in the grade.

Drake casually walked over to Diana and put his arm around her. She shot him a glance that made it look like she was disgusted just to be standing next to him.

"So what are you two doing?" Drake asked

"Nothing. Go away," Diana spat.

"How about you go away?"

"Make me," Diana challenged.

"Whatever you say, Diana," Drake responded.

Before I could do anything, Drake had sent her tumbling over the side of the roof. I didn't know what to do. I had to save her somehow, but there wasn't anything I could do. I lifted my hand out of shock and the craziest thing ever happened. Diana started slowly rising into the air. I looked over my shoulder to see if Caine was standing behind me, but he wasn't. It was all me. I had discovered my powers.

Drake came rushing at me like a train that had gone off the rails. He was going to shove me off the roof, which would kill both me and Diana. Instinct told me to stick my leg out and trip me. Drake tripped and started falling down the steeply slanted roof. He scrabbled at the shingles on the side of the steep roof in an attempt not to fall off. Drake managed to get a hold on the roof, but he wouldn't be able to crawl up without letting go and falling again.

"Thanks for saving my life and all, but I'm gonna need to get down," Diana said.

Wait, how was Diana supposed to get down? Caine. If we called him, he could get Diana down and see my power in action. So, that's exactly what he did. Everything was fine, but Caine didn't even seem shocked that Drake tried to kill Diana. For some reason, that really ticked me off.

Nothing Left to Say,

Dekka Talent

**A/N: Guess what? I'm not dead! I just had a really big history project that sucked up a lot of my time and then Halloween was upon me. Thanks for reading and waiting. Please review! **


	11. September 17th

**A/N: This chapter is super short, but I felt like I really needed to update at least one of my stories so here it is. Hopefully, you enjoy it. And for all those people who keep the book right next you while you read fan fiction so they can make corrections, I'd like to tell you that Diana will start giving Dekka hell for being lesbian, but not know. Currently she's still working on her "Get Dekka To Replace Drake" plan, which I'm really hoping you've all figured out by now. Don't worry she has something deviously Diana planned for the end of the month of the same caliber as her twisted First September Plans.**

September 17th:

World history was weird today. The Spanish kids were on a field trip to some sort of Hispanic market, so Tiffany wasn't there. That would've left me and Caine alone with Rock, but he had ISS because one of the teachers found his drugs. So, that left me and Caine alone to start our big Egypt project. We were just going to build a pyramid, but there was already another group who had claimed that idea. The other four groups had claimed Egyptian clothes, pharaohs, hieroglyphs, and the gods and goddesses. We could only think of two project concepts: Nile River Farming and Mummification. Since even Caine didn't care about Nile river farming, we decided to pick mummification.

"So, I think we should do a presentation on how mummies are created and then we can make some canopic jars," Caine suggested.

"Oh good, I was worried that you were going to have us make a life size sarcophagus and an actual mummy with how much you like this class," I said.

"I barely like this class, much less doing stupid projects."

"Really, you don't like this class? Spark notes on the world begs to differ," I said, pointing at his perfectly organized binder.

"Fine, I don't hate this class. One could probably say that I might even find a little bit of enjoyment out of it, but that doesn't mean that I'm a nerd or anything."

"Whatever. Yesterday was crazy, huh?" I asked quietly, looking over my shoulder to be sure nobody was listening in on us.

"Yeah. Good to know you figured out what you have, though."

"If only Diana hadn't…you know."

"Well, I saved her didn't I?"

"We saved her."

"No, you helped me save her. If it was only you, she'd still be floating there."

"Well, if I wasn't she'd be dead right now."

"She might've lived.

"Yeah, but she'd be severely crippled."

"But she'd live."

"You're sick, Caine! Sick!"

"Funny, that's what my grandma said last Christmas."

"I'm not joking, there's seriously something wrong with you. Your best friend knocked Diana off of the roof and you act like your superman for flicking your hand."

"Wait, that's why Diana isn't all over me? Because of Drake!?"

"No. It's because you're the kind of jerk who would hang out with a guy like Drake just so he'll do your dirty work, even if it means putting the girl that you obviously like in danger."

"I do not li-" Caine began, "Is it really that obvious?"

"You seriously have to ask that? You do her homework, dude."

"Don't you "dude" me," Caine ordered.

I had two options here. I could say some sort of snappy comeback and start a giant fight, or I could just let it drop.

"Whatever," I replied, deciding that I didn't want to disrupt history class with some stupid argument.

"Good," Caine said with all the pomp of an Egyptian pharaoh.

This uneasy relationship pretty much summed up the way Caine and I got along. On the other hand, Diana and I still got along pretty well. She wouldn't change outside of the locked bathroom now, but that was understandable. Even though she knew my secret, Diana was still trying to get me a place in Caine's clique. I would be fine no matter which way it worked out. If it did, I could be closer with Diana. I'd have to put up with Caine, and, even worse, Drake. Diana was worth it, though. If Caine wouldn't let it fly, that would be cool too. For once in my life I'm actually doing pretty well socially.

When I was really little, I used to hang out with the boys. As I got more mature, they didn't. So, we stopped hanging out. It was as simple as that. I've always been an outcast, and I kind of like it. It's nice not having people constantly bugging you with every little story and problem. Sure, it's kind of nice, but I'm already getting tired of all the drama from bouncing back and forth between my two cliques. Sometimes I just want everybody to lock myself in my dorm and have a lazy day. I could sleep as much as I wanted and watch movies all day. I wouldn't have to be bothered with Diana and Drake's bickering, Courtney's complaints, Caine being Caine, and Evangeline lecturing Cork for trying to scam innocent elementary schoolers.

Nothing Left to Say,

Dekka Talent


End file.
